


momma didn't raise no quitter

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: The Ruin [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward First Times, Background Prompto/Noctis/Gladio, Bad Sex, Chronic Pain, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Pre-Canon, Thighs, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Gladio does some light reading on how to accommodate Noct's back pain during sex.One thing leads to another.





	momma didn't raise no quitter

**Author's Note:**

> For NSFW Week's prompt: bodies.

Of course Noctis would choose _now_ to take stealth training seriously. Noct basically only  decides to listen to Ignis when it inconveniences Gladio the most. Like right now. Sneaking up on Gladio while he’s reading. Fucking typical.

Caught red-handed, Gladio doesn’t even try to close the article but he still can’t stop the flush that flames over his face. At the top, the article reads“Sex and Back Pain.” Noct looms behind him, near enough Gladio can hear his incredibly audible swallow. “Uh. Wow. That’s… really… wow,” Noct manages articulately.

“I know it’s been bothering you lately,” Gladio offers, and he rubs his hot, hot face. He feels almost feverish with embarrassment, even though this is a normal thing for— _boyfriends_ —to talk about. They’ve been dating more than three months now. Totally normal thing. They’re both adults. But this maybe isn’t how Gladio would’ve started this conversation. Actually, it absolutely isn’t. He would’ve started with a suave and sexy line, like in his books. _Do you have a shovel, cuz I’m really digging that ass?_

Okay. He’ll be the first to admit he needs to work on his pick up lines. And maybe find some different erotica authors. Or stop thinking about Noct’s pretty ass in his training shorts—sweat dripping down those slim thighs—“Thought I’d be proactive,” Gladio finishes.

“…You want to…?”

Gladio’s neck aches as he turns to look at him. Noctis’s arms are crossed over his chest, almost defensive, but he meets Gladio’s gaze steadily.

His eyes have gone dark, darker than Gladio’s ever seen—and okay. Maybe he didn’t need a sexy line. Apparently talking about sex and back pain did it for Noct. Good to know. 

Still, Gladio can’t just _not_ mess with him. “What? If you want something, Noct,  you gotta be able to say it.”

For a second, Gladio worries he’s pushed too hard. Noct stills and his expression pinches, but then he sets his shoulders. Unfolds his arms. He catches Gladio’s chin like it’s nothing and pulls him up for a kiss. Soft, but not sweet—Noct prods at Gladio’s lower lip with his tongue until Gladio opens for him. Not that he was resisting. Even with two boyfriends, Gladio could stand to be kissed more. Honestly, he’d prefer to kiss all the time. 

It’s a little awkward with his neck craned back far as it will go because Gladio’s still sitting in the chair. Even more disorienting is the fact that Noct is taller than he is like this, what with him standing and all. Still, Gladio kisses as good as he gets.

Better, if Noct’s dazed expression is anything to go by.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Gladio points out, gesturing at the currently empty Citadel library. “Your place?”

“My place.”

 

Gladio drives them back to Noct’s apartment because he doesn’t trust Noct not to get distracted. Shit, _Gladio’s_ distracted , and he’s almost as good a driver as Iggy. At least he is when he actually decides to drive. It’s not really his idea of a good time. Too much that can go wrong behind the wheel of a car and he’d much rather walk everywhere. “You sure about this?” he asks without taking his eyes off the road.

“Yeah? I mean. It’s not like I’ve ever… had sex before? But I’m—interested.” Noct is long enough that a spike of anxiety stabs into Gladio’s gut. Gladio can see him leaning against the window out of the corner of his eye. “Will Prompto mind if we…? Have you two…y’know, done… it? Yet?” His voice goes all low and gravelly at the end.

He really tries, but Gladio can’t help but laugh at the wording. “Not yet. Prompto’s a bit… squirrelly. About the whole touching thing.”

"Really?" Noctis asks, and Gladio can feel him looking at him again.

"Yeah. He's not sure about the whole touching thing all the time, so I never pushed. Figured he’d bring it up when he was ready.” Gladio resists the urge to turn to Noct again. "I figured the two of you would... get it on first. But, here we are." Why can’t either of them say _have sex_? How old are they? 

Two awkward fucking virgins is what they are.

Noctis’s hand finds Gladio's knee, and heat spikes up from Gladio's gut to his chest. Shit. They're doing this, aren't they? He wishes he'd had time to brush his teeth after lunch. "Should we call him and ask if it's okay? I mean, you guys were together first, so I don't want…” Noct starts.

"We talked about this already, remember? Blanket permission on all sides. He'll be fine. We'll tell him about it later." Gladio frowns, the words suddenly hitting him _you were together first_. As if that really matters when you’re in a three-way relationship. Maybe it does matter to Noct. Maybe they need to talk about that in more detail, later. "You know the first thing... isn't that important, right? We're all together."

"Yeah. I know... Just checking. So... we good? You really wanna do this? With me?" And Noctis sounds so wondering, so fucking hopeful, that Gladio has to smile.

“You fucking bet I do.”

 

They start shedding clothes the moment they reach Noct's apartment. It's not like they've never seen each other naked before—training together since childhood will do that—but it's the first time like this.

Gladio lets himself look as Noct's pale almost translucent skin is revealed and revealed, flushed bright with—shyness? Anticipation? He's not sure. But he's put on some nice, compact muscle in the past couple years and pride wells up sudden, and sharp, mixes with the arousal, and yeah. Apparently this works for him, because he's at full mast fast enough he’s sure he’d get whiplash, if dick whiplash was a thing that happened to people.

Noct stares up at him, mouth wide open. Crazy ego boost. Gladio wants to preen and strut, but that’ll take too much time. And yeah, he wants to do this right and slow and wonderful, but even he’s got limits.

Anyway—he’s doing this with Noct. Anything they do is gonna be great, it’s not like it’s somebody Gladio’s never gonna see again. Not some meaningless wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am kinda thing. It’s _Noct_ and they’re together and—that’s already exceeding all the crazy romantic fantasies Gladio’d started having once he started puberty. The only way it could get better was if Prompto were here to share it with them. But there’s time for that later. Whenever Prompto is ready.

"Bedroom," Gladio says, and his voice—wow, is that his voice? It's so low. Wow.

When they get to the bedroom, Noct makes a beeline for the unmade bed. Gladio grabs him by the hip. "How's your back?" he asks, thumbing a circle into the sensitive skin.

At least, he assumes it’s sensitive by the way Noctis shudders under the touch. Noct blinks, and then flushes. "Little sore. Had yoga with Specs yesterday, and it was—good, buty’know. Sore today.”

People say that Gladio’s a strict taskmaster until they meet Iggy. Gladio nods. Forces himself to look away from Noct’s flushed face and curious, dark eyes. The article said a pillow for his head, towel under his back, and then another pillow for under his knees. "Noct, you got lube? Condoms?"

"Uh..." Noct darkens from pink to red. His gaze darts away from Gladio. "Yeah. I'll get that. What're you--?"

"Towel." Gladio finds a fluffy one in the linen closet, and then situates it along with the two pillows on the bed. "Right. So... the article said the best way would probably be for you to be on your back? Head here," he gestures at the top pillow.

Noct places the lube and unopened box of condoms on his bedside table. He stares at Gladio for a moment, unreadable, and nervousness zings through Gladio. Maybe he's having second thoughts? Has Gladio pushed him into this? Does he want this? Does he want Gladio? Maybe it would be better to let him and Prompto figure it out together... They’re the same age and best friends, after all.

But then Noct crawls into Gladio's lap and he fits like a dream, all that soft skin pressed up against Gladio, and Gladio's has to suck in a shaking breath. He's never been this naked with someone touching him. He can feel Noct's cock nestled against him and that’s—fucking hot. That’s really fucking hot. 

Noct yanks his hair, jerking him down, and then kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. Wet and open and, okay, mostly wet. There's a lot more tongue than Gladio likes, but it's good and sloppy, and intense as their best spars. 

He catches Noct’s face in his hands and kisses him until he’s sure Noct’s jaw must feel sandpapered, and he’s going to whine about it endlessly later, but Gladio’ll be able to see the beard burn on him tomorrow and—his dick twitches against Noct’s stomach; Noct squirms on his lap. Noct’s hands pet over the feathers on Gladio’s arms, trace down over the beak until his fingertip grazes Gladio’s nipple. Pleasure erupts across his body, hot and sharp and bright.

Apparently his books were right. This is _awesome_. He can see why all the ladies go wild for it. He never really thought about his nipples before today, and that was _such_ a mistake.

Noct seems to agree, because both hands come down to Gladio’s chest to circle and circle his now hard nipples. They’re not even kissing anymore, Gladio’s head tilted back to pant even as he thrusts his chest forward. He doesn’t really think it can get any better, and then—Noct pinches both at the same time and _pulls_ , not hard, but enough, and Gladio hears himself moan as heat surges from his sensitive nipples to his gut. He’ll have to try this himself next time he’s jerking it. 

“Damn, you like this,” and Noct sounds so fucking smug that Gladio looks down at him, but Noct is flushed, eyes regal black and if that’s not the hottest thing Gladio’s ever seen—

Gladio’s just about to one up him somehow, because he’ll be damned if he lets Noct keep the upperhand—who would have thought they’d be as competitive in this as they are in the training grounds—but then Noct goes in for the kill. Gladio’d be proud of him for pressing his advantage if it weren’t for the fact he’s way way too distracted by Noct’s mouth on his chest. Tongue and teeth and lips and it’s hot, so hot, and Noct sucks on them, alternating back and forth, and there’s drool making little streams down Gladio’s chest, and it’s a lot gross, but he finds he doesn’t really care when Noct tugs almost too hard with his teeth.

His dick, still pressed up against Noct, twitches like crazy and if Noct keeps it up—No, that’d be too embarrassing. He pulls Noct off his chest by his hair.

“Keep that up, and I’m gonna come, pretty boy,” he says, and is his voice even deeper? Is that even possible? “I want to—” He isn’t sure what he wants to do. Everything. He swallows, looking down at Noct, where his lips are red and glistening wet with spit. Down to the dark curls with his cute pink cock underneath. It’s a bit lopsided and slender, but cute. Real cute. “I wanna suck your dick,” he says, finally.

Noct opens his mouth wide and pants. “Yeah, okay,” he manages.

It takes a seemingly-eternal minute to get Noct situated. Head propped up on the pillow, his black hair an unruly fan on the white pillow case. Gladio rolls the plush towel until it fits comfortably under the small of Noct’s back.

He traces a gentle finger over that old, puckered scar stretching across the small of Noctis’s back. Noct tenses, muscles drawn up tight as a wire, and Gladio kisses his stomach in apology before he finishes getting Noct’s back situated on the towel. Last, another pillow under his knees. “How’s that feel?” Gladio asks, hands hovering over Noct’s slim hips.

Noct frowns and wiggles a bit. “Good. Great. Amazing. Can we get this show on the road already?”

He eyes Gladio’s almost purple nipples. They ache still, hot and sensitive, and Gladio has a feeling wearing shirts tomorrow is going to be worse than it normally is. Noct knows how Gladio feels about shirts. Fucker.

“As your highness wishes,” he teases and doesn’t wait for Noctis to complain about the title.

So he’s thought about sucking dick in the abstract. Sucking Prompto’s dick or Noct’s dick. (Or, before he’d started dating Prompto, he’d fantasized a couple times about sucking Iggy’s dick.) And while he’s fantasized about it, absolutely, he’s spent way more time thinking about lips wrapped around his own cock. Gladio’s only fucking human.

Eye-level with Noct’s cute and totally not-puny dick, Gladio flushes with the realization he’s never practiced on so much as a banana. It can’t be that hard… He’s read enough erotica to know how to start—hopefully some of the authors knew what the fuck they were talking about.

“Gladio, are you sure you want to…?” Noct asks, breathy with nerves.

He’s totally sure. No nervousness here. Just no teeth, right? Right. Gladio eyes his dick again. It’s pearling white at the tip. Just from sucking Gladio’s tits. Well, that’s flattering as hell.

Gladio darts his tongue out and laps over the slit. And wow, kinda gross. Bitter and salty and totally awful. Why do they like this so much in the books? But—Noct throws his head back and groans, and that’s—he can work with this. Gladio takes a breath and opens his mouth wide to swallow Noct’s dick.

Careful of his teeth, he tries to—to slide down further on it, that’s how it’s always described in the books anyway. The taste still isn’t great, but Gladio isn’t a quitter. Even though it’s no pornstar dick, it still fills his mouth up faster than he’s expecting. He runs his tongue over the underside, and then sucks, hollowing out his cheeks, and this horrible wet sound escapes around Noct’s shaft, and it’s the least sexy thing he’s ever heard.

He pulls off to catch his breath, surprised by how hard he’s panting. He can run how many miles, but this is what makes his lungs quit?

Sex noises aside (which are, basically, one of the main reasons Gladio never got into porn porn and sticks to literature), this isn’t bad.

Noct spreads his legs wider. Gladio reaches up and pushes them further apart, touch gentle on his slender thighs. Noct groans again. “C’mon. C’mon,” he gasps.

He dives back down and keeps going and going until the head hits his gag reflex, and the books always made it sound really easy to push past it, but there’s no fucking way. Gladio gags hard, and he jerks back before something horrible and even more unsexy happens. 

Noct jerks beneath him, either trying to follow the heat of Gladio’s mouth or in surprise. “Dude, whoa. Slow down, you okay?”

Rather than answer, Gladio goes down on him again. Slower this time. Focuses on sucking and ignoring the increase of bitter salt on his tongue. And that’s—all it takes. Noct doesn’t give any warning apart from a loud strangled cry—huh, if he’d given it much though, Gladio woulda assumed Noct’d be quiet in bed—and rolling his hips before he comes. Hot bitter fluid floods Gladio’s mouth.

Look. He’s not stupid. He knows from his books: you can either swallow or spit, and he kinda always assumed he’d man up and swallow. But there is no way in hell, no matter how much he loves Noct or whatever.

Except Gladio doesn’t exactly decide he’s a spitter. Which is how he winds up just opening his mouth and the come sprays back down on Noct’s dick, pooling white in the dark, coarse curls.

Gladio blinks and then hides his face in Noct’s thigh. Noct—still dazed from coming—pants for a moment, and then—yelps, “Dude! Seriously, what? Gross! There are tissues over there!”

“Maybe you should eat a vegetable sometime. I’ve tasted mine, and it’s not that terrible,” he muffles into Noct’s thigh.

Noct splutters in protest, and Gladio does feel a little bad. Probably shouldn’t make Noctis feel so self-conscious, especially when Gladio still hasn’t come. But he’s not sorry for not swallowing.

The moment passes when Noct laughs. “Can you imagine Spec’s face if I told him I wanted vegetables so you’ll suck my dick some more?”

Gladio sits up and has to laugh himself. It should be weird to talk about Iggy while they’re getting it on. It isn’t though. That’ll probably take some soul-searching later, but right now, Gladio’s dick is ready for a bit of attention. It’s flagged a bit from the whole… incident.

He looks at Noct, to see if he’s still okay—hell, he’s probably the type to come and then fall asleep. But nope, Noct is staring at his dick with those dark eyes. Awesome. His cock fills under the attention. “I… It’s not as big as I thought it was gonna be—”

“Hey!” Gladio knows that people expect a certain— _girth_ —because of his size, but Noct didn’t have to comment on it. He’s perfectly aware his dick is shockingly average, thanks.

“ _But_ it’s definitely not gonna like,” Noct blushes fiercely, “fit inside me? Like—”

Oh. Gladio can see the problem. Noct’s probably been watching porn and figures that the logical next step is penetration. “Don’t worry,” Gladio says, soothingly, and then remembers that boss line from his favorite book, when Janae says to Georgia, “Not all sex is sticks and holes.”

Noct frowns at him and then laughs again, hard enough his eyes water. Okay. Maybe that was sexier in print. Gladio resists the urge to hide his face in Noct’s thigh again. “What the fuck, dude?”

“It’s… Never mind. Look. We don’t have to do the penetration thing. I’ve got an idea… Do mind if I… on your thighs?” Wow. That is literally the least sexy Gladio’s ever been in his life, including that time he asked out a girl in high school when he had spinach stuck in his teeth, and he averts his gaze from Noct’s face to the thighs in question.

They’ve toned up nicely since he was a scrawny kid. Pale, and soft looking. So Gladio has a thing for legs, he’ll admit, and Noct’s are amazing. Maybe he should make Noct’s training regiment include more running? More leg days. It’ll be good for him. Totally not self-serving at all. Yeah… Gladio’s just gonna keep telling himself that. “On… my thighs? How does that…?” Noct settles back onto the pillows, inviting. “I mean, sure?”

Gladio fumbles for the lube. Manages to get a good coating on his hand, and then warms it up because Noct hates the cold. He’d never forgive Gladio if he rubbed freezing cold lube all over his thighs. “Right. Spread your legs a bit more?”

Noct does, and then shivers when Gladio coats the inside of his thighs with lube, until he’s slick and gleaming. “Back okay?”

“Fine. Just—get on with it?”

“Alright, alright. Yeesh, we really gotta work on your bedside manner.”

“You just spit all over my dick! Work on yours first!”

Fair point. Probably shouldn’t tease the guy who’s letting him fuck his thighs, anyway. He hooks Noct’s legs under the knees to hoist them up. “Still okay?”

“Mmmhmmm,” he gives an exaggerated eye roll. Shimmies his hips with that lithe grace he’s been developing, and Gladio’s gonna keep that memory in the spank bank forever, he’s pretty damn sure.

He shifts up to get his cock there, and then he brings Noct’s thighs together over his dick, hot and tight and fucking _incredible_. He thrusts into the gap a little experimentally, and has to shut his eyes at _how good it feels._ “Damn, didn’t know you liked legs so much,” Noct says.

Noct’s head is thrown back on the pillow, but he’s still watching. Mouth open, eyes dark. And Gladio doesn’t break eye contact as he starts moving again—he tells himself to start slow, but he’s been waiting, and Six, Noct is beautiful—and there’s no one he loves more than Noct—no one who’s more important. 

He realizes, with a flare of heat, of fondness, that there’s no one he’d rather have this with—Noct, who has been everything for so long—Gladio wants to give him _everything_ —for now this’ll have to do—so he just fucks into the gap faster and faster, his hot dick rubbing up against the soft skin of Noct’s thighs, and Gladio leans down suck kisses into his shoulders and neck and he’s probably leaving marks but he doesn’t care—and he holds Noct tight, who smiles up at him, eyes dark but gentle. He wraps his arms around Gladio’s shoulders, pulling them somehow closer—and…

That’s all Gladio’s got—he doesn’t come as embarrassingly fast as Noct did, but it’s a near thing.

His cock spurts down Noct’s legs to pool at his groin, where he’s already sticky with cooling come and spit. Gladio takes a few deep breaths, and then flops down beside him, pulling him in for a kiss. Noct comes willingly, but pulls back like he’s been shocked, face twisted up like Iggy’s made him eat beans or something equally unforgivable. “…Gross…” he mutters.

Gladio can only laugh. He settles for peppering gentle kisses over Noct’s neck and shoulders, as Noct runs hands over his tattoos again. Apparently that really does it for him? He’ll have to remember that. He’s finally sure he’s gonna start drowsing off, when Noct says, “Uh, dude? Shower. I’ve fallen asleep without wiping the come off before, and when I woke up my pubes were like—cemented to me. It was awful. So… shower. Get up, you behemoth.”

“That’s… actually pretty gross, Noct.”

“Says the guy with jizz breath.”

“All right, all right. Shower, then sleep,” Gladio drops a kiss on his temple and the pushes himself out of bed to help Noct up. “How’s your back?”

“A… bit sore, but not bad, actually,” Noct grins. “Think you can rub it in the shower for me?”

Gladio laughs as he guides Noct by his hips to the bathroom. Noctis doesn’t need the help, but Gladio’s loathe to break the physical contact. “Only cause I love you,” he says, even though he’s never minded rubbing Noct’s back, when Noct would let him.

“Thanks,” and Noct beams as they get shower going, gazing up at Gladio. “And… I love you, too.”

His heart about stops. If he can get Noct to say it again, Gladio’ll rub his back as much as he wants. Hell, he might do anything if Noct’ll just keep looking at him like that.

He pulls him close under the heated spray and resolves never to let go.

 

 


End file.
